1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor driving device of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor driving circuit of this type is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 108838/1982. This motor driving circuit of an electric camera according to the prior art has a capacitor for starting the motor, and a power supply holding circuit energized by a charging current flowing to the capacitor to start the power supply to the motor which drives a film winding-up mechanism, etc. and hold the power supply to the motor even after the charging current has decreased. The charging and discharging of this starting capacitor are controlled by a switch changed over in response to depression of a shutter release button. That is, the discharging path of the capacitor is formed in response to the change-over of the switch corresponding to the depression of the shutter release button, and the charging path of the capacitor is formed in response to the change-over of the switch corresponding to the completion of the shutter release.
In such a circuit, however, the discharging path of the starting capacitor is formed separately and independently and moreover by a switch having contacts, and this leads to the complexity of the circuit construction. Also, it is necessary to adjust the switch so as to ensure the discharging path to be formed, and further, there has been the undesirable possibility that the discharging path fails to be formed due to dust or stain adhering to the contacts of the switch end re-starting of the motor becomes impossible.